


Breathe Your Smoke Into My Lungs

by halloweenpumpkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweenpumpkins/pseuds/halloweenpumpkins
Summary: Fire tears through the Potions classroom leaving Severus unconscious. But Winter Jones intervenes, breathing into his lungs and saving his life from smoke inhalation. Not to mention she rescues half of his potions from being ruined in the process. As the months pass, Severus cannot get thoughts out of his head of the fifth year Gryffindor.





	1. Chapter 1

Thick black smoke and fire engulfed the Potions classroom as Severus coughed deeply. The smoke scorched his lungs painfully. He finally collapsed on the ground from smoke inhalation. I heard a loud bang from inside the room and went to see what it was. Once I saw the Potions professor sprawled on the ground unconscious I levitated him with a levitation spell. When he was laid on the ground outside, I went back in to douse the flames. "Aguamenti!" I yelled and pointed my wand. Water shot out and put the fires out as I slowly advanced across the room.

Then I walked back outside and stood over Severus. I got down on the ground, placing my mouth to his. I gave him three quick breaths and two quick pushes to his chest. After my second attempt at ushering air into his lungs, I heard a shrill gasp followed by a loud, sharp cough. Black eyes flew open, meeting mine. Severus gasped again, then began coughing as I patted his back.

The man in black eventually stopped as he caught his breath. He looked over at me as he finished coughing. "What are you doing here, Miss Jones? What happened?"

"First, are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"Yes...I appear to be." He sighed, getting to his feet. Severus coughed and fixed me with a cold glare. "Now tell me, what are you doing here?"

"I saw a fire in your classroom. You must have been brewing something."

All of the color drained from his face and he went into the room immediately. Severus coughed as he entered. There was a little smoke but not much from the fire. He noticed that there was water on everything. A few burnt jars and belongings here and there but mostly unscathed.

Severus sighed. "What exactly happened when you saw me?"

"You were unconscious." I informed him. "So I gave you CPR. That's what the Muggles call it anyway. And I put the fires out. It must have been not long after I got down here that they started."

The Potions Master frowned at me, brought his fist to his lips and coughed, clearing his lungs. "Should I thank you?"

"Well, since you probably wouldn't be breathing right now unless I'd come by, I'd say yes. You should thank me. At least that's the reasonable thing to do." I pointed out, starting to hardly believe my ears.

I knew Professor Snape was cruel, but not so cruel as to question if he should thank a young girl for saving his life and at least half of his potions.

Severus just stood there with an emotionless mask on his face. He said nothing and we stood in silence for a few long moments before I'd had enough.

I was about to leave before he reached out and grabbed my hand. "Did you kiss me?" He demanded, looking down at me. Severus was at least six inches taller than me and I was very intimidated right now.

"Not intentionally, sir." I answered honestly. "See, how it works in CPR, I place my mouth on yours to breathe air into your lungs if you're not breathing."

He sighed loudly. "I understand. It was necessary, Miss Jones."

I rolled my eyes. Did this man have any manners?

"Thank you, Miss Jones...for saving my life." The look he was giving me was so intense I stared at the floor.

Severus let out a sigh. "Perhaps I have been wrong about you, Miss Jones. You may yet make a fine impression on the Wizarding World."

"Thank you, sir. But I really must be going now." I said nervously as I closed the door behind me.

Severus took a deep breath and sighed it from his lungs once I was gone.

His eyes lingered on the spot where I stood long after I left that room.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Severus sighed as he watched me from the High Table in the Great Hall. I was eating and just happened to glance up to see him staring. Severus sighed again and finished eating. After dinner I left to go back to the Gryffindor dorms when Severus blocked the door. "Come with me."

"Is there something wrong, Professor?"

The Potions Master took a deep breath. "No, Miss Jones."

"Then if you don't mind, I would like to get some sleep."

Severus coughed and cleared his throat. "I wish to speak to you about why you saved my life."

"Yes?"

"Not out here." He snapped. The professor grabbed my hand and guided me down the staircase and to his classroom.

"What is it, sir?"

Severus was just inches from me within seconds. His obsidian eyes bored into me with potency. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Severus sighed heavily. "Perhaps you would care to recall your reasoning for this?"

"You would've died, sir." I retorted.

He shot me a glare. "Obviously..." Severus exhaled. "Of course you had the proper motivation to. But most would not bother rushing to my aid."

The Potions Master circled me. "I believe you are sympathetic, compassionate and kindhearted to others. Was it only because I would have died, Miss Jones?"

"Yes!" I shouted, causing Severus to frown at me. "And you were most ungrateful!"

He sighed deeply. "That is a fable, Miss Jones. It is not as if you will understand my perspective. If you were offended, I apologize. However, you did receive my gratitude and I am genuinely indebted to you."

"Then why are you so horrible to everyone else here?"

Severus eyed me sternly. "You know nothing about me, Miss Jones."

"Your reputation proceeds you, sir." I shot back.

He gave me a stoic look before sighing loudly. "I would not call you into my classroom to waste my own valuable time, Miss Jones. I am afraid you are mistaken if you believe so."

"Instead of telling me you suspect that I saved you because I love you." I told him vehemently.

Severus drew in a deep breath and sighed it from his lungs. His expression was unreadable but he gazed at me for seemingly an eternity.

A few long moments passed between us before his silk voice cut the tension. "Precisely."

"I hate to disappoint you but you are incorrect, Professor." I told him as I turned away.

The Potions Master inhaled sharply and let out his breath slowly as if he was relieved. "Very well, Miss Jones. You may leave now." Severus frowned at me as I left, as though in deep thought. Little did I know he wasn't buying my answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Several weeks passed until one frigid winter evening, I was walking to my dorm when I moved past Severus in the corridor.

"Good evening, Miss Jones." Severus said softly.

"Good evening, Professor."

His eyes traveled down my figure. "Going to dinner?"

"I wasn't exactly planning on it."

Severus frowned. "Why not?"

"I have some homework to do. Ancient runes." I replied coolly.

Severus sighed. He seemed melancholy about something.

"Whats wrong, professor?"

"I had rather hoped you would be in attendance." The Potions Master told me.

"Why?" I asked a little harsher than I intended to. "So you can watch me the entire meal from your table?"

He sighed again. "Detention this evening following dinner. We need to talk, Miss Jones."

"About what?" I challenged.

Severus closed the gap between us until I could feel him breathing. He smelled like spearmint. "I think you know, Miss Jones."

He then let out a deep breath and continued on to the Great Hall. "Do not forget, Miss Jones. After dinner." The silk voice called behind him.

Something told me to be at dinner. So I waited until Severus was out of sight and I went to dinner. Just far enough back that he wouldn't notice me until I arrived.

At one point I was following him and I could see his robes trailing in the distance of a long corridor so I hid at the end. He didn't turn around the whole way. Maybe he knew I was there.

Once I got to the Great Hall, I sat at the Gryffindor table. Black eyes from the High Table did a double take on me. Severus gave me an intense look, much like the one in his classroom. I ate my dinner as did he. He examined me from above until I was walking out of the room. I planned to be in the classroom before he was.

I already knew this was about me. I sat at one of the tables until Severus flowed gracefully into the room, black grandeur and all.

"I thought you were not coming to dinner." Severus said, a small hint of confusion in his voice.

I smiled and nodded. "I wasn't but something changed my mind."

A smirk tugged at lips of the Professor before he turned serious. "There are some errors with your tale, Miss Jones."

"How so?"

Severus brought a fist to his lips and coughed. "If you did not love me, then why are you unconditionally kind to me?"

"Well...I've grown to like you, as a friend." I admitted.

Something like shock crossed his face before he turned away from me and sighed. "A friend, Miss Jones?"

"Yes. I think the cruelty others speak of about you is a mask. Perhaps you just need some kindness from others as well."

There was a firm silence between us until Severus broke it with a loud sigh. "I do not have friends."

"I've decided to be your friend despite all of that."

When he faced me again, Severus looked coldly at me. "It would be a grave mistake, Miss Jones."

"I don't care what anyone thinks."

"As opposed as I am to this madness, I presume there is no stopping you?" Severus pressed me.

I smiled. "No, I've decided I like you for you, Professor."

He sighed dramatically. "I appreciate your kindness and concern, Miss Jones. However, I must tell you this is a waste of your time. Do not be stubborn."

"Just a few minutes ago you were still determined to prove that I love you!" I exclaimed playfully.

"As reluctant as you are to admit it, I believe it is the absolute truth." Severus told me. "Why risk your own life to save someone so hated by your own house?"

I could tell he was truly convinced of my feelings. "Would it make you feel better if I did love you?"

Severus let a sigh escape his lungs. "I would be more relieved if you remained my student, Miss Jones."

"It's Winter." I corrected.

The Potions Master softened a bit. "I'm deeply flattered that you wish to treat me with kindness..." Severus paused and sighed heavily, giving in. "...Winter. But you have me at a loss."

"See? It's not that difficult to use my name." I smiled.

"There are certain..." Another long pause. Severus sighed. He had been doing that a lot today. "How shall I put this, Miss Jones?"

"Back to Miss Jones already?"

Severus took in a breath. "There are certain aspects of friendship that make me very uncomfortable. I suppose what I am trying to say is, as much as I would like to be your friend, I myself am not good at it."

I tried not to be offended because I could see where he was coming from. "You don't think you can be friends with a student?"

Severus hesitated. "I do not believe it to be the best option of the two."

"I like you a lot, Severus."

He raised an eyebrow. "It's Professor Snape, Miss Jones."

I took a breath. "I think I care about you."

Severus sighed impatiently. "And in a week you will finally admit the truth?"

"I'm not going to get feelings from saving your life!"

Severus scoffed and went to sit at his desk. He coughed, clearing his lungs. "You are dismissed, Miss Jones."

I crossed my arms over my chest, watching him scribble grades in fine calligraphy across parchment.

"I said you are dismissed, Miss Jones." The silk voice repeated, more annoyed.

"No." I disagreed.

He looked up from his desk with a deep sigh. "Very well, Miss Jones. I shall be your friend, nothing more."

"I love you, Severus." I said so low he could barely hear me.

His head snapped up and he was in front of me within seconds. "Now we need to have an urgent conversation."


	4. Chapter 4

I sat down in a chair across from his desk.

Severus looked stressed. "Why did you not just tell me the truth then?"

"I didn't know how you would accept it. You were always civil to me but I've heard stories of how other students are treated by you." I said calmly.

Severus sighed. "I am not angry, Winter. You should have told me."

"I couldn't." I looked at him helplessly. "If you knew-"

"This is why you saved my life?" Severus demanded. "I cannot say I was not suspicious. This procedure...you described that the Muggles use, CPR...it involves kissing the victim?"

"I told you. I give chest compressions to restart your heart." I replied.

"No..." The Professor sighed, much like when he was frustrated at students who irritated him. "Obviously you know what I speak of, Winter. You wish to hide the truth further from me."

"Ok, I'll explain it again. I placed my mouth to yours and gave two quick breaths. It depends on the person. It took two times for you. I alternated between working to get your heart beating again and your lungs breathing."

Severus rose, circling the desk. "You know how this is to end, Winter."

"Yes, Severus?"

He gave me a pained look, sighing heavily. "There can be no relationship between us except that of a professor and his student."

"We could keep it a secret. I can't change my feelings and if you have any, neither can you."

"I have told you before how grateful I am." Severus countered. "However, involving yourself with me is..." I saw a look in his eyes that I had not seen before. Severus took a deep breath and sighed it slowly from his lungs. "...willfully requesting heartache. I am only telling you this for you own good, Winter."

"As a friend, sir?"

"Perferrably not." He stated firmly.

"But you said we could." I reminded him.

"Miss Jones, it would be best if you left." Severus snapped, sitting back at the desk.

"It's too late. I know that's not the real you. I've seen him." I glared back at the dark Professor.

Severus took a deep breath and sighed it quickly from his lungs. He looked at me with a mixture of sadness and sympathy. "Miss Jones...Winter, is it truly imperative to you that we maintain a friendship? I warned you against it already."

"Yes, it's really important to me, sir."

His eyes bored into me as he put his quill back into the ink. Severus heaved a loud sigh. "Very well, but nothing more. Now please, leave me be. You have taken most of my evening."

"Thank you, Severus." I said in a hushed whisper.

"You are very welcome, Winter. Ask before you use my first name, please." Severus replied, giving me the ghost of a smile.

He watched me leave the room and returned to marking parchment, his eyes following me yet again as I walked through the door.

Severus inhaled sharply and sighed dramatically, black eyes still on the oak door.

If only I can keep it just a friendship with Winter Jones.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunlight streamed into my dorm the next morning. I jumped out of bed. I realized the clock read 11:04 am. I took my nightgown off and the hanger with my uniform on it. Someone was not going to be happy about this. I heard a knock at my door. "Who is it?"

"Are you all right, Miss Jones?" The familiar silk voice of the Professor asked me through the door. "Why are you not in class?"

I opened the door to see a concerned Severus Snape. "I overslept. Just give me a minute to get dressed."

He sighed. "When I did not see you at breakfast, I supposed this was the case. However, missing my class-"

I smiled through the cracked open door. "I said give me a minute. I don't have anything on, Severus."

The black-haired man turned beet red. He took a deep breath. "Very well. Get dressed. I will be waiting."

I dressed into my school uniform and left the dorm. Severus was waiting outside in the corridor. "You know, it's not your job to come look after me. It's McGonagall's." I faced him pointedly. "You got worried, didn't you?" I flashed a smile at him as we began walking the abandoned hall.

Severus looked unsure of what to say. The Potions Master just sighed. "Miss Jones-"

"Winter. Remember?" I corrected him.

Severus looked at me with another unreadable expression. "Winter, you know you are to be on time for class. Professor McGonagall should not have to come looking for you. Neither should I. You of all people know how busy I am. I have classes to teach, potions to brew, ingredients to gather and parchment to grade. I do not have time to go galavanting all over the castle-"

"So let me help you." I cut in meekly.

Severus stopped walking suddenly. He eyed me cautiously. "When you say help me, are you referring to aiding me in completing these tasks?"

I nodded solemnly. "Yes."

Severus sighed. "Are you certain about this, Winter? Most students detest aiding me in anything."

"Of course I want to. You're my friend." I told him with a smile.

Severus breathed out loudly. "Oh...that again."

This time I stopped. "What do you mean, oh that again?"

Severus's eyes flashed. "It is not a good idea. You do not know what you are getting into, Miss Jones." He huffed. "Let me remind you of that."

"Good. Now that you've reminded me, I'll know." I snapped back and stormed ahead of him into the Potions classroom.

I heard him sigh deeply in regret before entering the full classroom of students. The Slytherins giggled as I sat down at my table.

"Looks like someone will get a big deduction of points." Draco Malfoy hissed in my direction.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry Potter yelled.

"Anyone speaking will receive detention this evening with me and a significant deduction of house points. Would you care to start, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked vehemently.

Draco glared but closed his mouth.

Black eyes stopped on me for a few moments as he scanned the room. "I thought not."

The class dragged on for the remaining forty minutes that were left. When class dismissed, I left with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

I felt Severus watching the back of my head as I got to the door. "Miss Jones."

My stomach was in knots. My face must have been white as a ghost. "Yes, sir?"

Harry gave me a sympathetic look and then went on with his friends.

Severus studied me. "Miss Jones, it is not that I do not enjoy your company. I owe you much. If you truly meant what you offered, then I shall accept your aid beginning tonight."

I shook my head. "You owe me your life. You are quite possibly the worst person I have ever met."

Severus sighed heavily, standing and circling his desk. "Winter, I apologize for my temper. However, you are very ignorant in your assumptions of me. I told you this was not a grand suggestion. We are very different people and we have nothing in common."

"But you agreed to it." I told him. "I just want to be your friend, Severus. I want to help you."

Severus held his gaze on me. "Meet me after dinner this evening, Winter."

I nodded and left for my next class.

Severus let out a breath.

What am I going to do here alone with Winter Jones tonight?


	6. Chapter 6

That evening, I was going to dinner and saw Severus in a dark alcove. "Miss Jones."

"You alternate between my first and last names?" I asked, curious. "You're always hiding in the shadows. Why do you do that?"

"Winter..." He paused. "I was heading to dinner. I presume you were as well?"

"Yes, but-"

Severus raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk on his face. "But?"

"I think you should go ahead. I don't think we should be seen together." I told him.

He sighed deeply. There was a look in his eyes that seemed different. Lust perhaps? A long pause followed before his velvet voice broke my thoughts. "I believe you may be correct." Severus examined me from head to toe.

I liked the way he looked at me, except for when he glared.

"I shall see you later." He paused a moment, watching me before turning and marching down the corridor, long black robes flowing behind him.

I waited until he was out of sight and walked down the corridor to the Great Hall. Once I walked through the entrance, I spotted him staring.

I saw him speak to McGonagall. Did he have concerns about me? I wondered what he told her. Severus took a deep breath, looking down at me from the High Table.

I ate my spinach and broccoli and left with a bottle of water in my hand.

His eyes were glued to me as I departed to the Potions classroom.

I looked behind me the whole way to the dungeons but I didn't see him following.

I got to the classroom and sat at a table.

Severus arrived shortly. An intense stare greeted me as he entered the room. "I would like the cauldrons scrubbed and perhaps the storeroom rearranged."

He coughed, clearing his lungs.

I stood up. "Are you okay, sir?"

Severus sighed. "Yes."

"How do you know?" I asked, concerned. "It's been three months since the accident."

"Winter, I am fine. I saw Madam Pomfrey right after the accident." Severus said quietly. He walked over to me until we were inches apart. "I could never repay you for everything you have done."

"Are you telling me the truth? Are you really fine, Severus?"

He sighed aloud. "I would not be if it were not for you."

I nodded, looking at him uncertainly. "What were you talking to McGonagall about?"

"You saving my life." Severus said abruptly. "I know...I have been against our friendship for the past three months but I believe I was wrong. Your company is good for me, Winter."

I smiled.

Severus breathed a deep sigh. "Now you may fulfill your offer to me."

"Of course." I got to work scrubbing the cauldrons and arranging the shelves in the storeroom.

Afrer I was finished with everything, Severus looked up from his desk. He gave me a small ghost of a smile. "Thank you, Winter. You may go."

"What if I don't want to?" I asked. "What if I want stay and get to know you?"

Obsidian orbs darted to mine, quill stopping quickly. "I suggest you get some rest." Severus sighed. "However, as to your question, it depends. What do you wish to know?"

"What were your school years like here?" I asked eagerly. "What were you like?"

He hesitated. "Quiet and shy, I suppose." The dark Professor frowned slightly. "Why do you find me and my past so fascinating?"

"Well, you're so mysterious."

I heard Severus's breath hitch. He cleared his throat loudly. "So I am told."

"Are you just afraid to let someone in?" I pressed.

"I am certainly not accustomed to sharing my life story to a young girl who should be with a boy her own age, not chasing after the opposing head of house." Severus sneered at me. "I am quite definite you have thought of Potter in an...idyllic light. Similar to the light in which you view me. Perhaps I should test this theory."

I gaped at him. "You can't be serious. I'll bite you before you can get that potion down my throat."

"The students think of me as a mere Potions Professor. You have been here for five years. You must have heard the rumors." He rolled his eyes.

"I have but I don't pay attention to gossip surrounding you. I don't believe you're working for You Know Who." I said defensively.

Severus sighed. "I do believe it is best if you left, Winter. I am very tired now and I still have much to do."

I nodded. "You need your rest, sir."

"You should not believe everything you hear. If you wish to know the truth about anything concerning me, certainly do not ask the other students. And for your own good, stay away from Potter and his friends. They are nothing but trouble...and I cannot keep an eye on you at all times." Severus told me, steadily marking the parchment.

I went to the door and opened it. "Good night, Severus."

He gave me a curt nod from his desk.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day,

I skipped breakfast and lunch as I wasn't feeling very well. I knew I still had to help Severus tonight with everything. About 3, I headed straight for the Potions classroom. I knocked and was greeted with a hoarse "Enter."

I went in and Severus was busy scribbling across parchment. "Miss Jones, where have you been today? I have not seen you at all."

"I've been sick." I said lowly.

Severus coughed loudly. "I understand, Miss Jones. It appears I have as well."

"Severus, you look like white death. Have you caught something?"

He looked up at me, quill ceasing. "I do not know. I have..." Severus paused and sighed. "I have been far too busy to go to the infirmary."

Black eyes gazed back to me hopefully. "Could you..." Severus hesitated. "Would you do me a tremendous favor and kindly brew me some pepper up potion this evening when you arrive, Winter?"

"Of course, I will." I promised him. "But you have to promise me you'll go to the infirmary the first chance you get. Promise me."

Severus shot me a dark glare but softened almost immediately after he saw the pleading in my eyes. The Potions Master drew in a deep breath and sighed it loudly from his lungs. "I suppose I shall..."

I smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Do not thank me." Severus eyed me intensely from his desk. "You have been extraordinary. Perhaps I shall also recommend you as my apprentice to Dumbledore."

That same intense stare. It was almost too much. "Please, sir. Don't look at me like that anymore."

Severus exhaled deeply. I could hear the sound in his lungs. He stood and made his way slowly to me. He stopped mere inches from my face. "Look at you how, Winter?"

I could feel his hot breath on me as he posed the question. I did not answer. This only gained me another dramatic sigh from Severus. "Please divulge me, Winter. Look at you how?"

"Please..." I stuttered. "Don't stand so close."

Severus frowned at me, bringing his fist to his lips and coughing deeply. He moved away from me quickly as he did so. "Excuse me, Miss Jones. My apologies if I have all of a sudden made you uncomfortable. You have only been coming to visit me in my loneliness for a grand total of three months."

He stormed to his desk. "I believe you know the way out."

"Severus, I-"

"Get. Out. Now, Miss Jones." The velvet voice was low and menacing. I'd only heard him speak that way to idiotic students he despised, but never me.

"Severus, please..." I begged. "Please forgive my stupidity. I didn't mean to hurt you if I did. It's just that I don't understand what's happening between us. You make me very nervous. Good nervous, of course. I want to be your friend but it seems like it's threatening to become more."

A loud sigh echoed in the silent classroom. "It seems like this to you as well?"

"Yes. I-I just wanted to be your friend, Severus. But I feel more for you."

Severus whirled around, coming back toward me. His glare melted and he looked at me sympathetically. "Winter, I feel...similiar affections toward you. However, this evening will be resembling of last night. I shall..." He let a weary sigh issue from his lungs. "I shall need your assistance greatly."

"I'll be more than happy to give it." I agreed.

Severus seemed apprehensive at first. He nodded as he encircled me. "I shall see you no later than after dinner, then?"

"Yes."

Severus inhaled sharply, continuing to watch me as he outlined me to my spot. If I was nervous before I was definitely overwhelmed now. Was he breathing me in? Severus sighed deeply from his lungs. "Very well, Winter."

I nodded quickly.

He smirked. "And yes. I was breathing you in. You smell of fresh flowers."

Did he just-? Read my mind?

"I hope you feel better, sir. By tonight."

I went toward the door.

"Do not worry, Winter." He paused. "I have a strong inkling that I shall."


	8. Chapter 8

That evening at dinner, I strode into the Great Hall to see that Severus was not there yet. I sat down at looked at some potions notes I took. I was starting to feel better but there must have been something going around the school. A few students were sick too.

About ten or fifteen minutes later, Severus stalked down the aisle, his long robes swishing behind him. When he reached my table, he glanced stoically in my direction. I wondered why he was late. The Potions Master sat next to Dumbledore and McGonagall. He looked at me again and sighed before speaking to Dumbledore and eating at the High Table.

I shook my head. Harry Potter suddenly stopped next to me and sat down in the vacant seat. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"No..." I stammered.

"Thanks. I'm just getting tired of hearing Seamus go on and on about how You Know Who isn't really back."

This wasn't good. I looked back at Severus who was giving me a death glare.

"Why not sit with your friends?"

"Maybe because I want to sit with you."

I gave him a side glance. "I thought you were dating Cho now?"

"I'm not sure yet." Harry replied. "I don't really want to talk about her right now."

"So are you here to impress me? You think I'm impressed?" I asked casually. "Because I'm not interested, Harry. I'm really not. You seem like a nice guy but you're not my type."

Harry drank some pumpkin juice. "Maybe you're just not sure yet what your type is. I'll try again later."

He got up and walked back over to sit with Hermione and Ron, who looked as if they wanted all the gory details.

I couldn't eat after that. I felt sharp daggers eyeing me from the High Table, those belonging to a certain furious Severus Snape.

I got up and left, making my way to the Potions classroom.

I sat down and waited on Severus, who was fuming when he came in.

He scowled at me. "On to Potter now, Miss Jones?"

I stood from the seat. "Don't jump to conclusions. He came over to me on his own. Then he started flirting with me."

Severus glared. He brought his fist to his lips and coughed deeply, clearing his lungs. "I know just how to find out."

"You're awfully jealous all of a sudden. This afternoon you didn't seem to care."

Severus coughed again. He gave me an intense look. "Winter, do not be stubborn. If you honestly have nothing to hide, take the potion. I brewed it this afternoon after you left."

I changed tactics. "Are you feeling better, sir?"

He sighed, closing the space between us. "I shall after you brew the potion you promised."

"And I will if you went to the infirmary, as you promised."

"I did." Severus scoffed.

"And?"

"And..." Severus took in a deep breath and sighed. "I have atypical pneumonia."

"So don't you need something stronger?"

"No, the potion I directed you to make is suitable." He replied coolly, striding over to his desk.

I rolled my eyes and went to the storeroom. I got out the ingredients and the cauldron. For about an hour we worked in silence. Him on the students parchment and me on the potion.

After I brewed the pepper up potion, I collected it into a vial for Severus. "Christmas is coming soon, in about two weeks."

"And?" He didn't look up from the parchment he was marking.

"And I thought you might like some company." I placed the vial on his desk. "You're welcome."

Severus drew in a breath and sighed slowly from his lungs. "Thank you...for the potion, Winter. However, I am not a man who indulges in the mindless frivolities of Christmas. Now please..."

The Potions Master finally met my gaze, standing up from his desk. He handed me a vial. "Drink this for me."

I took the vial from his hand as he looked me over carefully. "Drink." Severus repeated.

I drank the vial and held the empty container back out to him.

Severus exhaled loudly. "Sit."

I sat in a chair next to one of the tables in the middle of the room.

Black eyes observed me thoroughly as Severus circled me in the chair. "What is your name?"

"Winter Jones." I answered.

"How old are you?"

"I am fifteen years old." I replied.

"Do you love me, Miss Jones?"

"Yes." I responded.

He sighed. "Did you save my life that day because you love me?"

"I heard an explosion. I thought maybe you just had a lesson going on. Failing students, you know? But when I saw it was you alone, I knew I couldn't let you die."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Do you love Harry Potter?"

"No."

Severus sighed loudly. "I apologize, Winter. I should have trusted you..." He looked down at me from above. He must have been about six feet and a few inches tall.

Severus drew in a breath and sighed deeply from his lungs. "I suppose trust entitles a good friend. It is not a quality I greatly possess."

I nodded, listening.

"I am afraid I do not have a good history with trust. I do not usually speak of my past to anyone but the Headmaster..." Severus paused.

He sighed heavily, eyes boring into mine. "However as it seems, things are becoming less complicated between you and I and much more...clear."

I didn't know what to say.

Severus continued giving me the intense look so I spoke. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

He inhaled sharply and sighed loudly from his lungs. "Not at present, Winter. Soon...very soon."

"I should go."

Severus burst into a violent coughing fit, expelling the air deep in his lungs. His tall frame vibrated from the forceful convulsions. I stood and clapped his back gently until he finished coughing.

"Here. Take a deep breath."

Severus obeyed and inhaled deeply, then sighed. "Thank you, Winter."

"Drink this now, not later." I walked to his desk and grabbed the potion, urging it into his hands.

He let a heavy sigh escape his lungs. "Very well." Severus opened the vial and drank.

Obsidian eyes met my blue-green. "That reminds me. I spoke with the Headmaster about your apprenticeship. You shall start immediately."

"Are you sure you want me?"

Severus sighed impatiently. "I would not accept anyone other than you."

"Then you'll have me." I smiled.

He smirked. "Excellent. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow evening then."

I turned to leave.

Severus coughed deeply, clearing his lungs. He took a deep breath and sighed from his lungs.

"Be careful, Severus. Don't blow anything up while I'm gone."

Severus shot me a deep frown. "No, Miss Jones."


	9. Chapter 9

Severus sighed as he walked down the long corridor to breakfast the next morning. His lungs were much better. Just a deep cough every once in a while. Severus had much to do. Dumbledore asked him to give Harry Potter Occlumency lessons. He hated the boy so.

Severus let out a deep cough from his lungs as he took his seat next to Dumbledore. He looked down at me, sighing loudly.

I met his eyes as he stared at me intensely, letting another immense sigh slip from his lungs. I saw him bring his fist to his lips and cough. Severus ate his breakfast and left the Great Hall. I caught up with him as he stormed down the corridor, long black robes sweeping behind him.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Severus sighed heavily. "That depends on your definition of ok, Miss Jones."

"What's wrong, Severus?"

"It is none of your concern." He spat.

I huffed and walked back in the opposite direction.

That night at dinner, I looked up to see the same pair of eyes watching me from above.

Harry came over to sit next to me and I rolled my eyes. "Can't you take a hint? I'm not interested."

Severus was shooting us both an icy glare from his seat.

"I heard you're Snape's new apprentice. I just came to warn you. He's a slimy git, Winter. Haven't you heard the things about him?" Harry asked.

"I'm only helping him to be nice." I frowned. "What things?"

"He was a Death Eater once." Harry replied.

"He told me you might say something like that." I said quietly. "But he told me to ask him instead of believing you and your friends."

"I'm telling you, Winter. Don't trust him." Harry cautioned before leaving the table to sit with Hermione and Ron..

I ate dinner fast and then stopped by my room for some items I thought I may need. Then I headed to the dungeons. As I got to the classroom door, I ran into Harry again. "What are you doing here?" I asked in confusion.

"Dumbledore wants me to take Occlumency lessons from Snape so Voldemort can't read my mind." Harry replied. "I was just leaving."

I heard Severus cough loudly behind Harry in the open door. "Miss Jones."

Harry took it as his cue to leave. He started walking toward the Gryffindor common room.

Severus brought his fist to his lips and coughed deeply from his lungs. He shot me an intense gaze in the doorway. "Potter told you, I see."

"I would rather hear your version of the story." I said softly.

Severus looked at me and sighed piercingly loudly. "The Headmaster has requested that I teach Potter Occlumency." He coughed deeply for a moment. "That is the only reason why he was here."

"I want to trust you, Severus. I'm your friend."

His lungs blasted as Severus sighed vociferously from them. "I know you are." He inhaled and sighed again from his lungs, the sound caroming off the walls. "You are the only friend I have had in a number of years, perhaps twenty."

Severus looked at me solemnly. "I know you may not fully trust me yet..." Severus paused and exhaled a slow sigh from his lungs. "However, I trust you."

I nodded. "I do trust you."

Severus eyed me. "I was not certain that you did." He drew in a breath into his lungs and sighed it out of his lungs profoundly. "Nevertheless, I am pleased that you do." He gave me a thin smile.

Severus coughed suddenly, bringing his fist to his lips. He coughed deeply, expelling debris from his lungs quickly.

"Severus?"

He held up a hand as he coughed as if to tell me to wait a moment.

Severus coughed, removing any excess irritants from his lungs. He coughed again sharply to clear them.

"Miss Jones...Winter. Would you mind terribly to brew me some lung clearing potion? I would very much like to get some rest this evening. I do not wish to have insomnia from coughing all evening long."

I smiled. "Of course, Severus."

Severus inhaled deeply and sighed it out of his lungs. "Thank you, Winter."

I brewed the potion and Severus drank it from a vial. Immediately, he coughed deeply expelling liquid from his lungs.

The sound was thunderous as Severus coughed critically. He finally finished coughing the fluid rooted within his lungs.

The Potions Master sighed, giving me a mollified expression. "Miss Jones, you will make a fine addition at the ministry someday."

"Would you give me a recommendation?"

Severus sighed from his lungs. "Perhaps when you are seventeen, Miss Jones." A small, loud cough emitted from his lungs. "Madame Pomfrey told me that the case of pneumonia I have may be diminished from within my lungs in three days."

He sighed, making his way over to me. "I cannot help but believe we are meant to be in some..." Severus gazed at me intensely. "Fashion, Miss Jones."

He let a distressing sigh slip from his lungs. "If only." Severus closed the gap between us and we were in the same spot as a few days ago. I could feel the air whooshing from in and out of his lungs as he breathed.

Severus leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Miss Jones, perhaps you would enjoy one of these. Besides, if you did not save my life..." Severus exhaled deeply from his lungs. The powerful gust blew a few of the strands of my hair back. "I would not be breathing right now. Am I correct?"

I was speechless.

He cupped my face and gave me a soft, generous timed kiss of about ten seconds. Severus coughed, clearing his lungs. He looked at me seriously. "I shall see you tomorrow, Winter."


	10. Chapter 10

Severus obviously had not meant what he said because the next day he was changed toward me.

At breakfast, he did not stare at me and he did not pay any attention to me in class.

I decided not to go to our nightly meeting.

About a week before Christmas, I was walking to breakfast when a hand came out of the shadows in the dark corridor I was walking in.

When I saw the owner of the hand pull me toward them, I nearly screamed. Severus covered my mouth. I squirmed in his grasp. "I suspect you did not expect to see me alone ever again. Did you, Miss Jones?"

I mumbled into his hand angrily.

Severus glared at me. "You have been avoiding me. I wish to know why."

"Maybe if you'd release me, I could tell you." I growled into his hand.

Severus took his hand away from my mouth.

"Why, Miss Jones?"

"You ignored me, so I just took it upon myself to repay the favor." I retorted.

Severus frowned. "As my apprentice, you are to be present to help me at all times. Classes, detentions, evenings..." He paused, his face mere inches from mine. "Candidly speaking, anytime I see fit." His nostrils flared. "If I say jump, you are to obey my wish to do so."

"Then find yourself another apprentice." I replied crossly, turning on my heel and walking away from him.

Severus outpaced me until he blocked my path in the corridor. "No, Miss Jones. I want no other apprentice. It is either you or no one."

"Then I guess it's back to being alone." I snapped, giving him an evil eye and brushing past him.

Severus sighed loudly, the sound reverberating in the giant corridor as the breath withdrew from his lungs. "Miss Jones, please." He hurried up to me so that we were walking alongside each other.

I shot the professor another glare to which he sighed again. "I know I can easily accept another apprentice..." Severus exhaled deeply, giving me an intense look. "However, I need you."

I stopped. "In what way?"

Severus drew in a deep breath and sighed it quickly from his lungs. "You know, Miss Jones."

I figured he meant in a friendly way. But then again, friends don't kiss the way Severus kissed me one week ago.

"Fine." I succumbed to him.

Severus let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

I nodded and kept walking to the Great Hall.

Severus stormed ahead of me.

That evening at dinner, I walked in the Great Hall. I looked around to see delicate Christmas decorations.

I looked up at the High Table and spotted Severus watching me as usual. I saw his shoulders lift and drop as he sighed, peering at me intensely.

Severus observed me the entire dinner. Why did he not gaze at me last week? What had changed in a week?

I left the Great Hall and went to the dungeons.

When I reached the Potions classroom, Severus was already there waiting for me. Black eyes focused on me as I sat down at a table.

I needed a distraction. "How are you feeling, sir?"

Severus exhaled, ebony eyes directed at me. "Much better now that you are here, Miss Jones."

"Is your cough gone?"

He sighed, rising from his desk. The Potions Master walked quickly to the door, placing an enchantment on it so no one could come in on us. "Yes, although there is something I wish to discuss with you."

"I'm all ears."

"I do not know quite where or how to begin..." Severus breathed.

My brow furrowed.

"I suppose I have missed you, Miss Jones." Severus continued, walking toward me. "Perhaps that is why I shut you out. I know this can never end well. I know that we can never be more than this..."

I stood up as Severus started to circle me.

"...More than friends." He drawled out.

"I don't want to be more than friends."

Severus inhaled a deep breath and sighed it slowly from his lungs. "I fear it is much more complicated than that. I found myself wanting you and needing you here. It was a lonely week and I do not wish to repeat it. From this moment on, you are to assist me with everything. Everything from teaching to brewing."

"All because you missed me, sir?"

"Winter, what have you done to me?" He demanded, stopping suddenly in front of me. The dark eyes were filled with something I couldn't place. "What is this strange new craving I have for you? To see your face, to breathe you in, to hear your voice?"

He was so close now I could hear him breathe. "Have you placed a love spell or a charm on me?"

"I think you would know if I did."

Severus sighed. "I cannot explain it. I need you, Winter. Perhaps I have needed you since the day you saved my life."

I shook my head. "I don't believe it. You've never needed anyone. You enjoy being alone from what I understand."

Severus scowled. "Listening to the rumors about me again, Miss Jones?"

"You know you're not exactly the most pleasant person at Hogwarts. At least, not to the children." I replied smoothly.

Severus sighed deeply from his lungs. "Do you suppose it is easier or harder to teach the children who refuse to follow specific instructions?"

"Harder." I admitted.

"The point is, Miss Jones..." Severus eyed me. "I would very much like to see more of you."

I smiled. "Then you can spend Christmas with me."

Severus inhaled sharply and sighed. "I do not particularly care for Christmas myself. However, I suppose if I am spending it with you, perhaps I shall be happier."

"I hope so. That's all I want for you, is happiness. I really mean that, Severus."

Severus smirked. "Thank you, Winter."


	11. Chapter 11

I left the Potions classroom for my room after I was finished helping Severus for the night.

The next morning at breakfast,

Harry was already seated next to my spot so I tried to get another seat.

"Harry I told you, I'm not interested." I said uncomfortably.

Black eyes observed me from the High Table as I attempted to avoid Harry. I turned to see Severus glaring at the boy as he followed me around the hall.

My eyes begged him not to come down from there.

Severus had other plans.

Before I knew it, the Potions Master stood between me and Harry. "Going somewhere, Mr. Potter? Your friends are right over there."

Harry shot me an agitated glance. "Don't forget what I've said, Winter. Snape's not your friend. He's a traitor."

Severus scowled at him. "Take extra care, Potter. You have already proven what a failure you are at your Occlumency lessons. I do not suppose you would like to fill up another hour with me for detention...as well." He drawled the last part out.

Harry glared back at Severus and went to sit with Hermione and Ron.

Severus stormed off, without even saying a word to me.

I went through the first part of day thinking about Severus and why he was being this jealous over Harry.

Later when I was in Potions, I decided to stay after class to confront him.

"I don't need you fighting my battles for me. I have enough to worry about with just you." I told him hotly.

Severus looked at me, inhaling deeply and sighing loudly. "I do not like the way he follows you around. Today he went too far, Miss Jones."

"I guess." I replied crisply. "I'm just ready for school to be over."

"You exhaust me, Miss Jones." Severus replied softly. "Potter's Occlumency lessons are an utter disaster. As I said before, anything you wish to know, ask me not him. I shall be busy the rest of the day with classes, this being the last day until after the holidays."

"Fine." I said hotly. "I'll see you later."

Severus nodded, abruptly returning to the stack of parchment at his desk.


	12. Chapter 12

At dinner,

I felt the same black eyes gazing at me from the High Table. Severus practically bored his eyes into me the entire meal.

All I wanted to do was get out of there and get the evening's work finished with him.

I ate and got up to leave, Severus watching all the way to the archway.

I went down to the dungeons in the classroom and waited.

The Potions Master appeared several minutes later. His entrance was nothing short of beautiful, glorious robes flowing behind him.

"Now, Miss Jones. What was the meaning of your staring competition?"

"Only the one you always give me during meals." I teased.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Please mark the parchment while I gather the ingredients."

He waved me toward the desk. I didn't take his seat. I sat in the chair opposite.

As I was marking the parchment, Severus gathered the ingredients from his storeroom.

He came up to the desk and sat down. "You are not finished?"

Severus snapped one of the papers from my hand. "At least you are not being lenient on these dunderheads." He stated, reading my notes next to the answers.

"I don't go easy when it comes to schoolwork, sir." I replied thickly.

"You have potential to be a great Potions mistress someday." Severus told me. "As long as you do not become incompetent."

"Maybe..." I said. "But I really would like a job at the Ministry. It's what I've been working toward for five years."

Severus sighed. "There are very few students who turn out like you, Miss Jones."

He took a paper from the stack and began marking too. "Begin the potion if you will. Draught of Living Death. I am out."

"The Christmas holiday starts tomorrow. Will you be at the feast, sir?"

"Perhaps..." Severus trailed off. "If you are there."

"I will be." I said coolly, walking over to the cauldron and starting the potion.

He rubbed his temples, a sigh escaping his lungs. "Good, Miss Jones." Quill dipped back in ink and scribbling filled the air.

"Why don't you tell me more about yourself besides what you've said, sir?"

"I shall reveal more later. Preferably after the feast." Severus said, not looking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "All right..."

Severus stopped marking. "You seem to be very interested in me. I know nothing of you, Miss Jones."

"I'm sure you've used your Legilimency on me. Maybe you can teach me to block my thoughts and memories...like Harry." I laughed.

"Potter's lessons are for his own safety." The Potions Master exhaled. "I can only hope you will be significantly better than him."

"So you'll teach me?" I asked.

"I suppose." Black eyes flew over to me. "After the holiday."

I smiled.

Severus shot me a serious look. "It will not be as simple as you believe, Miss Jones."


	13. Chapter 13

On Christmas Eve, it was snowing outside. I ran down to the dungeons to see Severus, to coax him into going to Hogsmeade with me.

I found him in his classroom working again. "Severus, how can you be marking parchment on a day like today? It's Christmastime."

Black eyes shot up to look at me. "If you had a childhood like mine, you would understand why I do not care for such things, Winter."

"Childhood?" I asked in curiosity.

Severus sighed, putting his quill down. "I shall tell you later."

"I came to take you to breakfast and talk you into going with me to Hogsmeade." I smiled.

"Hogsmeade is no place for me, Miss Jones. I am a grown man." The dark wizard protested.

I ran over to his desk and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him up. "Please."

He inhaled deeply and sighed slowly from his lungs, giving me a helpless look. "Very well, Winter. I shall go...only this once."

Severus stood up. "Just...allow me to get my coat on first." He looked at his hand in mine and raised an eyebrow. "I shall need my hand back, Winter."

"Oh, right." I laughed.

Severus gave me a smirk and walked gracefully to his quarters. I realized I'd never been in there before.

The Potions Master reappeared wearing a black coat, black dress pants and black boots. "It would be best if you went ahead, Winter."

He took a deep breath. "After breakfast, we shall walk to Hogsmeade."

I nodded, walking out of the room ahead of him.

I heard Severus sigh behind me as I trudged up the spiraling staircase.

Once I reached the Great Hall, I sat down at my usual table.

Severus was at the entrance making his way down the middle aisle. He gave me a long glance and continued up to the High Table.

I noticed Dumbledore watching him with a twinkle in his eye. What had Severus told him about us if anything?

Obsidian orbs watched me from his seat throughout breakfast. When I was finished, I got up to leave. I waited outside of the hall for Severus.


	14. Chapter 14

Severus came out a few moments later and we walked inconspicuously down the corridors together. He glanced over at me a few times on the walk to Hogsmeade.

We went to The Three Broomsticks for a drink. The Potions Master sighed as we arrived and took our seat at a table. "I am glad to be here with you, Winter."

I smiled over at him. "I am, too."

"Is there anything else you wish to do with me?" Severus questioned, searching my eyes.

"I'd like to buy you a gift." I smiled.

Severus gave me a surprised look. He paused a moment in thought before releasing a deep sigh from his lungs. "You do not owe me anything, Winter."

Suddenly a waitress came over, ready to mark our order on her notepad. "What will you two have?"

"A Firewhiskey for me and a butterbeer for her." Severus sneered at her, eager for the woman to leave us.

She grunted and went to tell the bartender our order.

Severus sighed heavily. "Why do you wish to do this, Winter?"

"Don't sound so shocked. You know why, Severus." I responded.

He inhaled and sighed. "Very well, Winter."

A smile played on my lips in satisfaction.

The woman returned with our drinks and set them down on the table.

Severus handed her the coins for the drinks.

"Thank you." I called after her.

Severus scowled at the woman.

"Is it really so terrible for you to be nice?" I asked incredulously. "It's Christmas and she's here working."

He glared at me. "Yes, Miss Jones. It is terrible."

"Whatever..." I trailed off, looking at a kissing couple a few tables over.

We finished our drinks in silence and got up to leave.

I was a bit taken aback by how Severus treated the waitress. "I'm suddenly not feeling like shopping anymore. There is so much I wanted you to do with me."

Severus rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath. "I have been here before, Winter. Many times as a student myself."

I took his unwilling hand in mine and pulled him toward a small secluded bookstore at the end of the strip of shops.

"Pick something out." I insisted.

He sighed, practically having to tear his hand out of mine. The black haired man shot me a feeble glance before walking down the long aisles of leather bound books.

Severus eyed them carefully and selected a thick black bound book, placing it on the counter.

My eyes traveled to the title. "Asiatic Anti-Venoms?"

Severus frowned. "For an extra copy..." He paused. "Seeing as you will not allow me to decline your frivolous gift-giving."

"Fine." I gave the bookshop owner two sickles and hurried out of the store into the falling snow.

"Wait, Winter!" I heard Severus yell behind me.

"Yes?" I snapped.

"Thank you." He said, catching up to me. Severus took a deep breath to calm his panting.

"Why were you running? You begged me to come. And...is there is anywhere else you wish to go?"

"I wanted to go to Honeydukes..." I gave him a glare. "But I know you hate coming here so much."

Severus sighed loudly. "I have much to tell you. I would like to go as well, if it pleases you."

"You will?"

"Yes, Winter." He didn't seem too thrilled about going to Honeydukes. I assumed he was just going for me.

We went inside the renowned candy shop and I bought three bags of candy. Severus struggled not to glare at everyone there.

He exhaled deeply after we left, seemingly relieved it was over.

"I'm sorry you had to endure that. I know other people upset you so."

"On the contrary, Winter." Severus inhaled deeply and sighed. "I was with you. We could be in Azkaban and I would have a wonderful time with you."

"That's going a bit far, isn't it Severus?"

"Not at all." He paused, as if not sure what say. "As matter of fact...I have something for you also."


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you all right, Winter?" Severus stole a careful glance at me as he led me down the spiraling staircase.

I didn't answer him and he sighed, repeating his question. "I asked, are you all right?"

"Fine." I murmured.

Severus drew in a deep breath and sighed. He reached for my hand which I reluctantly surrendered to him. "I am uncertain that you are telling me the truth. This is the third time I have inquired as to whether you are fine or not."

Once we arrived at the open door of his classroom, Severus sighed again. "Very well...have it your way, Miss Jones."

He cast a suspicious look at me as we entered the room. Severus released my hand and took in a deep breath.

Severus whispered under his breath an muffliato enchantment on the door. He opened the drawer to his desk, then approached me slowly.

His eyes reflected an emotion I had not yet seen from him before. "Merry Christmas...Winter."

The velvet tone of his voice sounded sincere. More than I had ever heard it sound. His hand held out a box for me to accept.

"Are-are you okay, Severus?" I stammered.

Severus gave me a deep frown, raising an eyebrow. "Of course, I am."

When he realized what I meant, he allowed a dramatic sigh from his lungs. "Winter."

He took my hands in his, pushing the gift toward my chest. "Stop worrying about me."

I began sobbing and the Potions Master escorted me to one of the tables. He sighed, taking out a green and silver handkerchief from his coat.

Severus cupped my face, wiping the tears which threatened to fall from my eyes with the cloth.

He gave me a sympathetic look. "Listen to me, Winter."

My body shook with uncontrollable sobs. I tried to speak but only a whimper came out.

"Listen to me..." Severus spoke softly. Possibly the most gentle he has ever spoken to me before.

Obsidian orbs peered into mine with compassion. "Nothing...will happen to me, Winter."

I choked back sobs. "You-you promise?"

Severus pulled me to him in a tight hug.

He sighed. "Yes, I promise."

"I-I don't know what I would do-" I started.

Severus stroked my long hair. "Shhhhhh."

"If-if something ever happened to you..."

He sighed deeply, still caressing my trembling form. I could feel the breath against my hair as it left his lungs.

"I'm so-so scared of losing you, S-Severus." I wailed.

Severus let go of me, revealing my tear-stained face once more. "Please, Winter...do not cry anymore. I promise you everything will be fine."

"You do?"

He gave me a thin smile. "I promise."

I took a deep breath. "I trust you."

Severus took a deep breath as well, suiting himself. He sighed the breath slowly from his lungs, looking at me. "Better now, Winter?"

I nodded slowly.

Severus let out a deep sigh. "Good." He wiped a few more tears from my eyes before standing up to his full height over me.

"Now let me see that smile."

I gave him a watery smile.

He breathed out. "I suppose that will do for now. Open your gift. I have been anticipating your reaction all day."

"Really?"

"Yes...it was rather expensive. For someone of my financial background." Severus stated, taking in a breath. "I hope it..." A pause. "Pleases you."

He handed me the gift again.

I opened the green velvet box to reveal a silver serpent bracelet with emeralds as its eyes. There was a matching pair of earrings, a necklace and a ring as well.

I heard Severus's breath hitch as he waited for my response.

"Severus, they're beautiful!" I gushed, standing up and wrapping my arms around him. I felt him sigh in relief as he returned the embrace. "I love them!"

"I am..." Severus halted for a moment. "Glad you love them, Winter."

He stiffened slightly in the hug before we let go of each other.

Severus smirked. "Merry Christmas to you again."

Our eyes locked on each other for a few long moments.

Severus cleared his throat loudly. I doubted he was nervous.

The black haired man sighed before reaching for me and pressing his lips to mine in a deep kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Severus took a deep breath, pulling away from me. "This relationship is...a monumental step for me, Winter." He paused, looking at me in deep thought. "I am certain you would not mind if we take it slowly."

"Of course not." I shook my head. "I just...I'm glad you're not ill anymore. You were sick for a long time, sir."

He sighed loudly, eyes boring into me. "You may call me Severus and dispose of the formalities."

"I really want this to work out but maybe you can tell me about your past when you're ready, Severus." I replied coolly. "We've just started to grow closer and I don't want to ruin our friendship by bringing it up."

Severus heaved a deep sigh and breathed it from his lungs, turning toward the desk. "To be completely honest, Winter...Christmas at home as a child was a rather difficult time for me. My father was a Muggle, my mother a pure-blood witch, making me a half-blood. My father was an extremely abusive man. He hit us most of the time."

I came up behind him to place my hands on his shoulder.

Severus tensed at first, but sighed and continued. "The only place I felt at home was here, at Hogwarts. I made a few friends who were a bad influence, to say the least. I wish I could say otherwise..." A deep breath was taken in and Severus spoke again. "There was only one person I felt a true connection with, a girl in my first year."

"What happened to her?" I asked softly.

The room became dangerously silent.

"Severus?"

He turned to me, a dark and bitter look in his eyes. "She died."

"I'm sorry, I-"

Severus took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "You did not know. However, I told you. I did not have a wonderful childhood like most students have. I was a very lonely, guarded boy who kept mostly to himself. She was my best friend- my only friend until I..." He paused. "Until I even managed to ruin that as well."

I closed in the gap that separated us and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm very sorry all of this happened to you. You did nothing wrong, Severus. You didn't deserve this."

He sighed, giving me an agonizing look. "You do not know the full story, Winter. You do not know what I did and what I said. I...was in love with her."

"Then tell me. I don't like to see you suffering or in pain. It was a long time ago. Please let it go. Let her go. I can give you the love you didn't receive." I said, fighting more tears that threatened to fall.

Severus breathed a sigh to calm himself. "I called her a mudblood and she never forgave me for it."

"Oh, Severus." I said in disbelief. "I can't take her place but I can still be here for you. I can still be your friend or more, if you'll let me in."

He eyed me intensely, taking in a deep breath and sighing from his lungs. "I have let you in, Winter. I...still do not understand how this happened but...I need you. I need you like I need air. I cannot breathe without air and I cannot breathe without you. I fell in love with you, Winter."

Severus claimed my lips in a fervent kiss. It was a long, steamy kiss which lasted a few minutes. I heard him gasp as we ripped apart for breath.

A mixture of passion and lust were in his eyes. "You belong to me, Winter."

"I know. Would you like to show me in your bedroom, Severus?" I asked flirtatiously, winking at him.

The Potions Master watched me for a few moments then sighed dramatically. "I would like to very much, but there is much to do."

"I thought you said you would spend Christmas with me." I said in a disappointed tone.

He sighed again. "So I did. Very well, Winter. You may stay in my quarters tonight and receive another gift, if that is your wish."

Severus took my hand and led me down the corridors until we reached a door. He whispered an unrecognizable word and the door flew open.

Severus took a deep breath. "Make yourself at home. I shall return."

The bedroom was large. There were numerous shelves of leather bound books of each and every size you could think of. Jars, vials and bottles, too. Although, I believe Severus kept most of his potions in the classroom and storeroom areas.

I strode over to the bookshelves and picked out a book about Animaguses. I read some until a sharp cough interrupted my thoughts. "Winter."

I looked up. The raven haired man stood in the doorway of the bathroom separating the bedroom from his private kitchen and dining area, wearing a black silk robe. I thought I would die from shock.

Severus cleared his throat deeply. "I cannot lie..." He began slowly. "I do think we are moving a little fast. Nevertheless, I do want to make you happy, Winter."

He approached me carefully, as a predator would their prey. Obsidian orbs raked over my form. With a deep sigh, the black haired man waved his wand and he was naked.

I blinked once. Twice. Three times.

Is that even a size? I thought to myself.

Severus sighed impatiently. "Yes, I can assure you of that."

"Did you just read my mind again?" I asked in surprise.

He sighed loudly. "Yes, now let us please continue. It is your turn."

Severus smirked. He waved his wand at me and my clothes did the same disappearing act as his own.

For a long moment there was total silence.

"Beautiful." Severus breathed, gazing at me.

He smiled. "You. Over here. Now."


	17. Chapter 17

Severus inhaled deeply as I closed the space between us.

He sighed before we latched our lips together and began making out passionately.

His hands roamed up my back and into my hair, fingers carding through the long locks.

I heard him inhale another quick breath through his nose, as if kissing me would suffocate him so.

He coughed as we pulled apart. "Forgive me, I need to catch my breath. You are so astounding."

Severus took a deep breath, placing my hand in his and leading me to the bed.

I put my hands on both sides of his face and began kissing him again rather intensely.

Severus pulled me into the bed and continued kissing me. I suddenly broke the kiss and he raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"You should know something. You'll be my first."

Severus sighed loudly. "I thought as much. I shall have to be gentle, then."

He pressed his lips to mine fiercely and his hands made their way down my body to my cunt. A finger was inserted into my clit until I broke off again, moaning.

"Oh, yes...Severus, please." I urged him.

The dark haired man smirked, removing his finger.

I got on top of him and he inserted his cock into me slowly and gently.

We began moaning together as I moved forward and backward.

Severus released his cum into me and I howled in ecstasy.

He breathed a deep, fulfilling sigh from his lungs as we climaxed and came back down.

"That was amazing..." The black haired man said, between heavy breaths.

"You were amazing." Severus said after taking a deep breath. "I am going to start a new religion. Winterism."

I laughed. "Nice try."

He sighed. "You deserve credit. You saved my life and became more than a best friend to me. No one has ever been this close to me."

Severus rose from the bed. "This calls for a toast."

He pulled some Firewhiskey out and poured us both a glass. "To you, Winter Jones. You did the impossible. I am in love."

I took a sip. "It's very strong."

Severus took a long sip and coughed. "Yes, it is quite."

"What are we going to do next year about this?"

He looked at me. "What do you mean, Winter?"

"Us. What if I get pregnant?"

Severus coughed deeply, bringing his fist to his lips and putting his glass down. He coughed forcefully, clearing his lungs.

"Are you okay?" I rushed up from the bed to him.

Severus coughed loudly. "Yes." He managed to speak between coughing.

"What happened?"

He coughed again and cleared his throat loudly and deeply. "The whiskey went down the incorrect way. You mentioned pregnancy and it caught me offguard."

Severus sighed. "We shall have to be careful. I have magical contraceptives you could try..."

"I guess you're right. We have to think about our futures. I don't want you to be sacked."

Severus took my hand in his. "The last thing I want is for your future to be ruined."


End file.
